marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother (Interdimensional Parasite) (Earth-TRN287)
She made a deal with the trickster god Loki, who helped her arrive to Earth-616 through a magical spell created by Wiccan, a young hero with potential of incredible power that Mother wanted to absorb. She arrived in the form of Mrs. Altman, the late adoptive mother of Hulkling, who was the person Wiccan was trying to bring back with the spell. She quickly took control of Dr. Kaplan and Mrs. Kaplan. After realizing Mother was not the real Mrs. Altman, they escaped and sought the help of the Avengers. Unfortunately, the Avengers were already at the thrall of Mother. Despite being joined by Kid Loki and Miss America, and later by Hawkeye and Marvel Boy, Wiccan and Hulkling were only successful in slowing Mother down. However, Mother continued to amass deceased parents and mindless mass to fight her battles. She disappeared when the team left New York, and the parents she controlled returned to normal. An interference caused by Loki in Wiccan's spell that summoned her didn't allow her to remain on Earth-616, causing her powers to be distance based. So as long as the Young Avengers didn't return to New York, she wouldn't be able to come back. A mysterious entity dressed as Patriot helped Mother bring the Young Avengers to her dimension. The teenage heroes were able to quickly escape, except Hulkling and Prodigy. Using numerous evil alternate versions of themselves as a distraction, the Young Avengers distracted Mother and saved Hulkling and Prodigy. Mother subsequently gained a new ally in the form of Leah, a former friend of Loki. Leah had apparently joined forces with other former love interests of the Young Avengers, and managed to trick Hulkling into returning to New York City, allowing Mother to come back. Once she did, she planned to unleash on the Earth all of the alternate versions of the Young Avengers the originals had used against her. Numerous teenage allies of the Young Avengers fended off Central Park from the invasion of alternate Young Avengers while the real ones confronted Mother and Leah's Young Avengers. With the help of Hulkling's motivation, Wiccan tapped into the power of the Demiurge, the magic essence Mother wanted to feast upon, and destroyed her. | Powers = Mother's power limits have not been completely defined, but she has demonstrated the following powers: * Shape-Shifting: Mother is composed of extradimensional reformative tissue, which makes her very malleable and allows her to reform her body when destroyed. However, this material may not be very durable as it is frequently seen being smashed. It appears that Mother can only take the form of deceased parents, and likely only deceased parents of individuals with whom Wiccan comes in contact. Thus far Mother has taken the form of Mrs. Altman, Dr. Kaplan, Mrs. Kaplan,Laufey, Miss America's "Amerimoms", and Marvel Boy's mother (Star Splendor) and father (Captain Glory). It was revealed that Mother can only take the form of deceased parents if she is near where they died. * Mental Manipulation: Mother appears to exerted some type of mental hold upon adults. The extent and source of this power is unknown. * Matter Manipulation: Mother can change ambient matter around her into either her extradimensional reformative tissue or rebuild destroyed structures. * Magical Immunity: Each time Wiccan has attempted to cast a spell on Mother, he's become violently ill. * Pocket Dimension: Mother can create a "strange comic panel-like dimension" to trap individuals. Gillen MOTHERS the "Young Avengers" | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mother appears to only be able to take the form of deceased parents, specifically the deceased parents of individuals with whom Wiccan comes in contact. Thus far Mother has taken the form of: ** Mrs. Altman, nurse and adoptive mother of Hulkling. ** Dr. Kaplan & Mrs. Kaplan, original parents of Wiccan. ** Laufey, & Gaea,Freyja, and Idunn, father and adoptive mothers of Loki. ** Miss America's "Amerimoms" ** Captain Glory & Star Splendor, Marvel Boy's mother and father. ** Mother did not assumed the form of Kate Bishop's mother, Eleanor. It was believed this was because Mother needs to be near the location of parents' death. Subsequent stories would also reveal that Eleanor Bishop's death was faked, and Mother would not have taken her form regardless. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Gillen MOTHERS the "Young Avengers" }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Control Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Interdimensional Races Category:Parasites